Pour the Champagne
by friendsqueen216
Summary: “Are you calling me insane? Well maybe I am, but only for one reason, for letting her go. For losing the love of my life, that’s why I am insane because I let the love of my life go!” Fred told Oliver, Fred then glanced at Angelina, she was crying on her


AN: I was listening to Panic! At The Disco's song "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies." And one line really stuck out to me, well a few. So I decided to make them into a story, well as dialogue, but it's not really a songfic. It's more or less angst.

Disclaimer- Do I own Harry Potter? Yes, just like I own the world (note sarcasm)

* * *

Pour the Champagne.

Fred Weasley was not thrilled to be, well here. He had much better things to do then watch the love of his life get married. Basically he had better things to do then get his heart permanently broken. The invitation had arrived six months previous, and when he'd gotten it, he'd told Lee and George right away that he would not be accepting it. George and Lee had rolled there eyes, and owled their reply as yes. Fred hadn't replied, and after about a month Angelina apparated to the store to give him a piece of her mind. She was always good at that.

_"Fredrick Weasley! You Get your ass down here, and tell me why you haven't sent your reply to my invitation!" Angelina had hissed. _

_Fred adhered to her directions, and was soon facing her, "God Angie, your mind must be rotting!" _

_Angelina's eyes did that thing they always did when she was mad, they seemed to pop out of her head, "What did you say?" She demanded. _

_Fred repeated in a slow voice, "Your…mind…must…be…rotting." _

_"Oh really? Well I wasn't the one who forgot to respond to his best friends invitation, am I? Do you even know how much that hurts!" She screamed_

_"Damn it Angelina! I didn't respond cause I don't want to go!" Fred shouted. _

_It seemed as if he had stunned her into silence, which was not easily done. She looked down, and then made eye contact with him, tears threatening. _

_And Fred Weasley was a sucker for her when she cried… _

Fred spent the next few months moaning and groaning about how he had to go to this wedding. George and Lee would roll there eyes telling him he hadn't had to say yes, but what they didn't understand was that he had had to say yes because he wasn't keen on breaking Angelina's heart again.

_"Fred, what's wrong?" Angelina had whispered quietly into his ear._

_He hadn't responded. He just looked down. _

_"Fred, please tell me…" Angelina pleaded as she kissed his ear. _

_He didn't respond. _

_Angelina sighed, "Fred, hear me. You can't blame yourself. Things happen in wars!" _

_Fred stood up fast, he'd been trying to stay calm in front of Angelina but somehow anger was now exploding in him, he screamed, "Things happen in wars, huh? Things like killing your older brother! Things like having to tell your mom that you are the reason her other son, Percy, is no longer around!"_

_Angelina replied in a shaken voice, "Fred, please stop, you're scaring me!" _

_"Oh am I! Well maybe you should leave if you're scared of me!" He snapped. _

_She looked down, "No Fred, I love you." _

_"Leave Angelina! Just leave!" He shouted, "Leave!" _

_She was shaking with tears in her eyes as she walked away._

_Right then he decided he'd never make Angelina cry or break her heart again. _

So here he stood at the wedding of Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood. He wasn't a groomsman or best man or whatever. George and Lee were groomsmen, and somehow unsurprisingly Harry Potter was Oliver's best man. Katie and Alicia were also in the wedding party. Fred took a seat next to Ron who was holding Hermione's hand. The wedding started.

"I Oliver Wood, take you Angelina Johnson to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Oliver read his vow, and slipped a ring on Angelina's finger.

Angelina took a deep breath, "I, Angelina Johnson, choose you Oliver Wood to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

She then slipped the ring on his finger. And Fred felt like all was lost.

He continued watching though, until they said I do, and kissed. He remembered the Hogwarts days, as he walked to the reception.

_"Damn, Angelina's got a hot body!" Fred cheered as he was hanging out with George, Alicia, Lee, Katie, and of course Angelina by the lake during their seventh year. Angelina hit him, but smiled_

_"Fred," Lee said, "You can't pull off damn."_

_Angelina giggled at this as she kissed Fred, "No, you can't your red hair won't let you!"_

_Fred smirked, "You love my red hair, and you know it!"_

_At this Angelina rolled her eyes, "You wish I loved your red hair."_

_Fred laughed, and then started saying in a singsong voice, "Angelina thinks I'm sexy!"_

_Angelina covered his mouth, and then hisses, "I think you're an annoying prick!"_

_He shrugged, "And I think you're beautiful…"_

At the reception Fred sat next to Cho Chang and Cormac McLaggen, and he couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"It's such a beautiful wedding!" Cho Chang exclaimed.

Cormac McLaggen shrugged, "The foods good."

"The ceremony was amazing." Cho said.

"It was okay…" Cormac responded.

"And everything was perfect!" Cho shrieked happily.

"Yeah, except for the fact that," McLaggen paused and then finished, "The bride is a whore."

Before Cho could respond, Fred punched him, and said, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ANGELINA LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Cormac shrugged, "It's true!"

Oliver suddenly ran forward with Lee and George, Angelina running quickly behind them.

"Fred calm down, don't go punching people at my wedding!" Oliver said.

"Did you here what he called her? He called her a whore!" Fred shouted. Angelina gasped, and examined herself as if checking to see if she looked slutty which she didn't.

"It still doesn't give you a right to punch someone!" Oliver insisted.

"You wouldn't have punched him! He called your wife a whore!" Fred shouted.

"I understand, but I still wouldn't have punched him, because I'm sane!" Oliver said.

"Are you calling me insane? Well maybe I am, but only for one reason, for letting her go. For losing the love of my life, that's why I am insane because I let the love of my life go!" Fred told Oliver, Fred then glanced at Angelina, who was crying, he'd made her cry yet again. He needed to leave so he wouldn't hurt her.

"You…." Oliver started.

Angelina spoke suddenly, "Stop! Let me talk to Fred."

George said, "Right let's eat something shall we Lee?"

Lee nodded, "Yes George, come with us Oliver."

Oliver seemed hesitant, but finally left. Fred looked at Angelina, but didn't know what to say. She was quiet for a while then suddenly whispered, "Is it true?"

"Yes." Fred told her.

She was quiet.

Fred thought, and then said, "I should go.'

She nodded slightly.

He made his way towards the door, "Angelina, you looked beautiful."

Angelina smiled slightly, and then watched as Fred Weasley walked forever out of her life.

* * *

AN- Sorry for making Oliver a bit of a jerk, and not reuniting the couple. Tell me what you think; if you hate it tell me how I can improve. 


End file.
